planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisca
Doctor''' Prisca''' was a chimpanzee scientist from Ape City. Twenty years before Taylor's arrival, Prisca was the assistant to the orangutan Doctor Cato and helped him to teach sign language to the human Tern. After Councilor Tenebris organised the murder of Doctor Cato, Tern communicated to Prisca who was responsible, and Prisca tried unsuccessfully to warn Councilor Quintessa of the threat to her life. Tern ultimately killed Tenebris after Cato's friend General Aleron found himself unable to, but both Tern and Aleron were then swept downriver and assumed dead. Two years later, Aleron and Tern had settled just inside the city ruins in the Forbidden Zone, and there organised a rag-tag community of humans who planned to assert their rights. Prisca, by then working on human research with Servicus, was under suspicion when the humans began to raid ape villages, and with the help of Doctor Milo made her way to Aleron's camp. The sympathetic chimp Timon eventually betrayed Aleron to Dr. Zaius and guided an ape army to the secret lair. Zaius' army wiped out most of the humans, with Tern and his family escaping on rafts, but Aleron died destroying the passageway that led to the Forbidden Zone, trapping Timon inside for many years. Ten years on, Prisca was the head of the 'Anti-Vivisection Society', campaigning for human rights, when the destruction of the Moon caused a major catastrophe in Ape City. She freed the captured humans and set up camp in the former human cages with Zira and Lucius. She was one of the early leaders of subsequent chimpanzee resentment but became disillusioned when their anger turned violent. Timon would later return to Ape City as a preacher spreading the word of 'The Book of Aleron' - a belief in the equality of humans and apes. Although he was discredited by his former ally Prisca, Timon was remorseful for his role in Aleron's death and wished to make amends by continuing his legacy. Ultimately Prisca, Timon and Zira helped defuse the tension in the city. Notes * Prisca is exclusive to the continuity of the Planet of the Apes comic books published by BOOM! Studios. Appearances * Betrayal of the Planet of the Apes #1 * Betrayal of the Planet of the Apes #2 * Betrayal of the Planet of the Apes #3 * Betrayal of the Planet of the Apes #4 * Exile on the Planet of the Apes #1 * Exile on the Planet of the Apes #2 * Exile on the Planet of the Apes #3 * Exile on the Planet of the Apes #4 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #1 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #2 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #3 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #4 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #6 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #7 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #8 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #9 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #10 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #11 * Planet of the Apes: Cataclysm #12 Category:Chimpanzees Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters